Too Late For Love
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: Cody's getting married and Noah's in love. But we all can't have happy endings. (Noco shippers beware)


I guess I have to tell you a sad background of how and why you are reading this.

Cody and Sierra are getting married, right now actually. Well in a few more minutes. They're probably saying their vows right now but I kinda ran to some unused room in the church.

Oh yeah as you can predict, I'm in love with Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson.

Jeez that's a mouth full to say. But yes, the cold hearted sarcastic know-it-all loves the geek.

And if this were the movies I would have confessed my feelings to him earlier and we would run away from a screaming Sierra and their family and live happily ever after.

But that's not happening seeing as I'm dating Emma and he's getting married right night.

Sigh, here I am tearing up in a dark chorus room of a church as my best friend is getting married. This screams some bad romantic comedy.

Oh, maybe I should tell you how this all happened and no it wasn't when that sleep-a-ton challenge much to your dismay. It happened around the second season when we weren't on Action. And I bet you want a whole backstory but you won't be getting from me, especially at their wedding. And well I'm too lazy to tell you why. Leave some imagination to it.

But my feelings for him grew more and more, especially World Tour. Sure we were on different teams but it was refreshing to talk to somebody who doesn't fart every 5 seconds or backstab you either. His childlike nature just didn't make it better. I manage to get Sierra off of him a few times in exchange for some decent food in first class. It was a win-win, I get food that wouldn't kill me and hanging around a boy that I had a crush on. I thought life was going good.

After the next 3 seasons we still were good friends, actually best friends. We told each other everything, things our families didn't know about. He told me about how lonely it's lonely to be an only child and I told him he could have my 9 siblings in exchange for some peace and quiet.

Then of course the good times have to end, he started to fall for Sierra. Honestly it threw me off guard I thought my eyes were going to fall out from shock.

I looked at his face searching for the joke, a "Ha! Gothca!" and he'll start laughing as soon as a camera crew would come out.

But I didn't get Punk'd; I got unknowing rejected by my best friend without him knowing. Did I cry, did I confess right there? No, jeez people this isn't some bad romantic comedy were I confess right there and make our friendship even more awkward. You know what I did?

I signed me and Owen up for TDRR to get over him. I kinda did, seeing as I met Emma, a girl who rivals Courtney on her lawyer status. It's cringeworthy watching myself act like a love-struck idiot around Emma, but even funnier when she did it around me.

After that disaster of a show, Emma and I continued to date and Owen introduced Kitty to Izzy. I never thought Izzy as the jealous type, but when she laid eyes on Kitty, well the claws were out.

Okay, sorry that was bad. I couldn't help myself I really tried.

Wait, why am I talking about my friend's and not about me? Woah that sounded a little like Heather for a moment. Speaking of the Queen of Mean, her and 'Al' got married around last year. Three months into the marriage; he died. I'm not making this up; he literally died from being outside. Just one step and he collapsed on grass in broad day light.

The funeral was really huge. You wouldn't think it was a funeral except the black outfits with so many people there. Heather sat up front with his family, stony face and not one tear pouring out her eye.

But like always, Chris tried to broadcast the funeral and wouldn't even let Heather get 20% of the profit. I knew he was heartless but how much of an asshole do you have to be to showcase your former contestant's dead body on national TV for profit?

God, whoever decides to be on the next season, I pity them so much. At least Don didn't want us to die on national TV.

"DUDE I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME OUT HERE PANSY OR I WILL BUST OPEN THE GODDA- owwww Shawnie I didn't even swear! DUDE SERIOUSLY COME OUT BEFORE SOMEONE HERE'S US!" A rough voice called out to me outside the door.

I sighed, getting up from the floor and opening the door for him or rather them.

I'm faced with the punk himself, Duncan. He's slightly changed, not going to his criminal ways but still a punch box full of piercings. And his lovely girlfriend, Leshawna is all to thank for his change. Oh yeah, Duncan's sort of my best friend now too. Turns out we have a lot in common.

I closed the door behind them and sat on one of the couches and stared through Duncan.

"Hey dude you gonna stare at me or tell us what's wrong?" the punk asked impatiently. Despite his tone in his voice I can tell that he's concerned.

"Yeah Noah, most guys don't run from their best friend's wedding day unless something happened." The sister questioned me, eyebrows raised.

Duncan made a face at me and snapped his hands. Me and Leshawna both looked at him strangely.

"You slept with Sierra before the wedding and now you're nervous to see her!" he said so confidently I don't know whether to laugh or punch him.

It seems like Leshawna beat me to the punch as the punk went again in agony as the sister punched him in the stomach. I really hope he doesn't cheat on her, like all the others.

Leshawna walked over her boyfriend who's quietly weeping and sat next to me.

"Noah I'm not stupid. I can see you're in love with that boy. We all can see it, except him. I am I correct?" she asked me. I nodded my head and sighed. This day is getting even better.

I looked at Leshawna and began to tell her everything. From the moment I liked him, our secrets, the late nights of video games and sleeping, when he said he liked Sierra and me moving on to Emma. I didn't notice I was crying again until Duncan (who's still wincing) got a tissue and cleaned my watery face.

Yes I'm crying about this after I told myself not too. Apparently you people think that it's so "OOC" for me to cry. I'm human what did you expect?

The door started to open and in comes Courtney in her purple bridesmaid with Gwen right by her side. How long have I've been hiding in this room? It must have been long since Courtney looks like she's going to kill me and Gwen looks bored or tired, I can't tell between the Goth.

"Noah we have been looking for you for almost 45 minutes now! Sierra is crying that the wedding can't start since Cody needs his best man there! STOP YOUR CRYING AND GET OUT THERE!" the CIT roared at me and stomped off while her Goth girlfriend gave us a sympatric smile and followed after her.

Leshawna sighed, muttering about Gwen putting a muzzle on Courtney as she walked out the room ahead of us. Duncan and I walk out the room, closing the door and into the hall walking behind Leshawna.

"Look here Noah," Duncan began to talk while walking straight and not looking at me.

"I know it hurts seeing the one you love getting married. It hurts a lot and it may hurt forever. But let him go, slowly just let pieces of him go. Before you protest, it seems good for the better. And then one day, he'll see what he missed." The punk somberly said to me. I can sense there is a story, but for another day.

Now we approach the church doors, Leshawna already inside while we were talking. Duncan looked at me, and to my surprised he hugged me. We just embraced each other, seeming like we were holding on for dear life.

He let go and gave me one of his famous grins as he headed inside with his girlfriend.

I took a deep breath to calm back my nerves. 'For Cody, we are going to pretend everything is fine even if it isn't.' I chanted this in my head as I walked down the aisle and ignoring the stares.

I see my best friend, maybe the love of my life in his tux and his cyan eyes looking at me with relief and excitement. His bride to be has a fake smile plastered on her face towards me. Seeing as I was a cause of her wedding being delayed, I don't blame her. She won, she has Cody and I don't.

I took my stand beside Cody, man he looks even more beautiful. (Yeah okay that was OOC for me).

He whispered to me "Noah is everything alright?"

I gave him a small nod and smile. It was one of our smiles, a secret smile. He's the only one besides Emma who sees this smile.

He mirrors my smile, gap tooth shinnying and all, and faced back to Sierra.

The pastor is starting, yada, yada, yada, and something about love and cherish, Sierra cries and her makeup slightly runs. Now Cody is tearing up, stating his vows to her and then she states hers to him.

"And if anyone should deny these to from being together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor asked the crowd. I feel my former contestants staring me down, waiting for me to say something.

"Then you may now kiss the bride, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson!" everyone cheered as the happy couple kissed into their marriage.

I felt a tear go down my eye as they kissed. Duncan was right, it does hurt but I have to let him go piece by piece.

No matter how bad it hurts.


End file.
